A Witch Always Returns
by witches always return
Summary: After Elphaba's melting she goes through a portal with Fiyero to another world. They land in Number 12 Grimuald Place (during the OotP).
1. Reflection

A witch always returns

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or Harry Potter.

Chapter one

She was dead. The Wicked Witch of the West was dead.

Now Elphaba could live.

The witch could live.

The wicked witch had been 'terrorizing' Oz for years, but she only truly started to become the wicked the day everything went wrong. The day Nessarose Thropp was crushed, the day Fiyero Tiggular was taken to that cornfield to be tortured and never came out, the day Glinda the good was no longer Elphaba Thropp's best-and only friend. The day the squealing little brat flew into Oz in her house-the same little brat who 'melted' the Wicked Witch of the west.

Except for the fact people can't melt.

She faked her death.

She did so because of a note. A note that told her that her lover wasn't dead or bleeding, and he was coming to find her.

Well, then Elphaba couldn't have a happy ending in oz. She was the Wicked Witch, the villain, and everyone knows villains never get happy endings. No one mourns the wicked.

That's what got Elphaba where she was. She was under a trapdoor, under her 'remains'. She thought about what had led to this. Not when she was declared the wicked witch, she was used to being hated.

No, it started the day Dorothy dropped in. That girl brutally murdered her little sister, Nessa, Governor of munchkin land. Then she dishonored her memory by taking those shoes. Those shoes were all that were left of her and Glinda just gave them to the girl who _killed _her.

Then when Glinda and Elphaba had been busy fighting over things that were out of their control, the Gale Force almost got what they wanted, they almost caught the Wicked Witch of the West. They would have if not for Fiyero. He swung in saying, "let the green girl go" which then saved Elphaba's life, but cost Fiyero his.

Elphaba had felt so responsible for his death. Je gave his life to save hers because he loved her and Elphaba was unlovable. She was the green freak of Shiz, the unloved older child, then the Wicked Witch of the West. She was responsible for so many deaths, Nessa, her mother, her father, Fiyero, Animals had died for her, She mutilated those monkeys, Boq was a man a tin because of her, could not speak now, and this was all because she tried making _good._ Well, when she tried making good all she made was a mess, destructiveness. Well maybe you could call it limitless. Maybe **_no good deed geos unpunished_**. Now she was Wicked through and through because everything in her life went wrong.

Then today, the same day the witch of the west was 'killed' she had kidnapped Dorothy, so she could get her shoes back. Elphaba had just lock her in a trapdoor and told her to stop her whining when Glinda had come in telling Elphaba, "They're just shoes, let it go."

Elphaba smiled at the thought of her friend. When she had come, hours ago they had finally stopped fighting. They agreed that they didn't know if they'd been changed for the better but they did know they had been changed for good. Glinda was never going to be the vain girl at Shiz who believed that no one was better than her and Elphaba was never going to be the girl that introduced herself by yelling at everyone about her skin, and being sarcastic to any one that looked her way.

Something else also happened. Chistery brought in a letter. Elphaba scoffed at it at first but when she opened it she was shocked. Fiyero was alive. Glinda had seen the look on Elphaba's face and knew it must be about one person, the man they both loved, but Elphaba was only loved in return in that way. Glinda slowly said the question in her mind, dreading the answer she knew was coming, "Fiyero, is he…?"

Elphaba didn't want to lie to her friend so; she simply told her "we've seen his face for the last time, "but this was only part of the truth.

The truth was that Fiyero was the scarecrow. The one know to be traveling with Dorothy Gale and supposedly looking for a brain. It was fitting really, that he was looking for a brain. His motto at Shiz was, "nothing matters but, knowing nothing matters. "Also, between the two of them she was the one with the brains, so she was like his brain and he was coming to find her.

Elphaba had then given the Grimorie to Glinda. Elphaba was going to die, and then Glinda could help the Animals like Elphaba always wanted to.

The melting. Her death. All of the Ozians were celebrating her death, but they didn't know her name, no one did. All they had to know was that she was Wicked; her green skin was surely a sign of this. At least that's what Morrible and the Wizard said so, it must be true.

In a way the Wizard and Morrible had helped her fake her death by starting one rumor too many: that pure water could melt her, supposedly because her soul was so unclean.

Now here was Elphaba, under a trap door, waiting for Fiyero to come. They were going to get away from OZ, where people wouldn't scream at the sight of her. Well, they still probably would, given her skin color.

Suddenly she heard a noise above her. Fiyero.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"It worked!"

Elphaba was safe. For the first time since Shiz, she was safe.


	2. Looking

**This is my 1st time posting a story, so I would like it if you were to review. I'm 13, okay, sorry if people aren't acting the way they should. I'm doing my best.**

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or Harry Potter I'm not that girl

"You can come out now, it worked. "Fiyero's voce sounded from above the trap door.

Elphaba sprung out of the trapdoor, and saw Fiyero's face, what she had done to him. His face wasn't made out of flesh of skin any more, but instead it was made of straw and cloth.

It was her fault he was like this. Not only had she recited the spell, but also it was her fault he had been dying in the first place. If she hadn't gone to see if Nessa was okay or if she hadn't fought with Glinda then the Gale Force wouldn't have caught her. Fiyero really should never had run off with her, the captain of the guard, running away with the Wicked witch of the West, breaking his engagement with Glinda the good and, betraying all of OZ.

She reached out to touch his face, hesitating a little.

"Go, on touch, I don't mind. You did the best you could."

"You're still so beautiful." And it was true. She realized what Fiyero had been trying to tell her that night in the forest, she loved him, it didn't matter what he looked like. She loved him, which made him beautiful in her eyes, no matter what he looked like.

"You don't have to lie to me."

"It's not lying, it's seeing things a another way." He smiled as he recognized those words; they were the same ones he had said to her when she insisted that she wasn't beautiful.

"We can never come back to OZ, can we." She said it like a statement, she knew the answer.

"No"

"I just wish…"

"What?"

"I wish that Glinda could know that were alive."

"She can't, not if we want to be safe. No one can ever know." Elphaba could tell it pained Fiyero too. Weather he loved Glinda the way she loved him, or not, she was still one of there best friends, really their only friend that was a human, the rest were Animals. She was the only one, who would mourn and grieve for them, and she had to secretly morn for them, she couldn't in public, no funeral, and no grave for either of them.

She slowly got to her feet, and toke his hand.

"So, what's the plan, Fae?"

"I thought it was Brainless who came up with this plan, but I guess I could add on to that plan," she teased Fiyero," I took a few pages from the Grimorie before I gave it to Glinda."

"I never thought I'd see the day Elphaba Thropp would rip a page out of a book."

"Well I never thought I'd see the day Mr. Nothing-matters-but-knowing nothing-matters-would-think, so I guess we were both surprised." She said good-naturedly.

Then she added to her earlier statement," One of the pages has a portal spell, so we can leave OZ. The other is a complex healing spell," she looked at his face, what she had done to him," I need to make you human."

Before he could disagree with her, and tell her she didn't need to do it, she spoke again, "It's my fault you're like this. I want to help you, I want to help you, I want to make something better for once."

"I can't stop you, can I? After all, all of OZ couldn't bring you down, so how can I?"

"You can't." she said, kissing him as cries of 'Good news!' and 'No one mourns the Wicked!' were said around OZ.


	3. Wishing only Wounds the Heart

**AN- Can people please review?**

Chapter 3- Wishing only Wounds the Heart

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Wicked

It had been about a year since Elphaba had 'melted' and Elphaba was spending hours each day looking through spell books.

She'd been looking through book after book trying to find a way to make Fiyero human when, after a year of relentless searching she figured it out.

The spell was a mix of a transformation spell and healing spell. The healing spell was a very important part of the spell. If she succeeded at making him human but he didn't have the healing spell, he would die.

He'd been an inch from death when the spell had been used; the Gale Force had left him to die, because he was so badly hurt that he could hardly breath.

"Fiyero," she called, "I found it, I completed the spell."

He came running in, "I knew you could do it Fae!"

Then Elphaba though, "But, I don't know how well it would work. What if the healing part doesn't work?" she questioned herself out loud," You may die-"

"It will work, I have complete confidence in you. Not many people could outrun, or well, fly in your case, the Gale Force for 3 years. You can do any thing. Remember, 'till you try you'll never know."

She smiled at his words though, she still looked worried, "this will hurt, "and with that she closed her eyes and started chanting," paleae para oapka, paleae para sange, vindeca gwella guarire bidla mezczyzna, bidla mezczyzna."

Elphaba opened her eyes to look at Fiyero. He was wearing a tattered gale force uniform, boots, with a gun lying beside side him.

But, he wasn't moving.

"Fiyero? Fiyero!" She was shaking him relentlessly now.

"What is it?" he said groggily, then seemed to realize he could _be_ groggy, "It worked!"

"I know." Elphaba said blinking away tears as they kissed each other. It was the first time they could both feel each other since the day Fiyero left Glinda.

"It's time to go." Elphaba said as the kiss ended. "I have the spell to take us to another world," she sighed, "I'm going to miss Glinda."

"Me too."

The blonde had come to Kiamo Ko only once. When she had come she had brought with her a bunch of pink flowers, not unlike the pink hair clip that Glinda had put in Elphaba's hair all those years ago, when they were just schoolgirls.

When Glinda had come she had looked devastated, but you could only tell by looking into her eyes, shed mastered the art of hiding her true emotions long ago.

But, as soon as Glinda had put those flowers on Elphaba's 'grave', the act fell apart.

"Oh, Elphie, "she had said, sobbing, "I'm so, sorry, this is all my fault. I should have stopped Dorothy – cleared your name somehow! No, that's no what I should have done, I should have gone with you that day! I should have never gotten this title of Good Witch of the North, instead become The Wicked Witch of the North. There is so munch I should have done, but I didn't. I should have realized that Fiyero loved you and not me- never me. I was so painfully oblivious, so blind, too caught up in my own little world, too, -too blonde." Glinda ended the statement as she spat out the last word. Elphaba was reminded of when she and Glinda had become roommates. Elphaba had summed up her roommate in one word- blonde. It was then that Elphaba wanted to tell her the most that they were alive, but Fiyero was right, she couldn't know.

Then Glinda composed herself, "I going to help now, I'm going to try to earn my title, I going to try to be Glinda, the Good. Ever since the little girl left with the wizard, oh Elphaba, I know you're glaring down at me from whatever afterlife there is, but the little girl was not a brat, and it wasn't her fault Nessa died. It was my fault, I was so, mad that Fiyero ran off with you, I told Morrible that the way she could get you was to get Nessa. I also told them to go to the girl's home to find you, if I hadn't then Fiyero wouldn't have needed to rescue you. Everything is my fault. But, now things are going to get better. I've been giving the Animals back their rights, just like you- you always wanted to do." Glinda's voce wavered," I've been studying the Grimorie a lot. I've gotten better at magic, look," and Elphaba was shocked to see Glinda rummage through her tiny purse (which, of course matched her emerald green ball gown), and pull out the broom that Elphaba had enchanted the day she defied the Wizard. Glinda gently placed where she thought was Elphaba's final resting place, and was obviously blinking away tears, trying not to melt down again.

"Remember that day? You asked me to come. I should have, instead I was a coward. I miss you so munch!" Glinda shook her head, "Why am I talking to a grave?" she questioned herself, "I guess I just feel closer to you, Elphie, you were right, we will never met again in this lifetime. Bye Elphie."

'If only she knew I was alive and I could hear all of it' Elphaba thought as Glinda left in tears, which then caused Elphaba to cry into Fiyero's arms.

Elphaba was then pulled back into the present when Fiyero told Elphaba, "It's time to go."

"I know, I'm just am going to miss OZ, even with all of the people trying to kill me."

"Me too, Glinda and my parents, even though they think you put a spell on me."

With that in the air Elphaba started chanting and they both were sucked up into a vortex, Elphaba holding on to Fiyero and her broom, Fiyero holding on to the gun and Elphaba.


	4. Meeting

Disclaimer-*music starts* I'm not that Girl *music ends* If you don't understand what that means, it means, like last time, I don't own Wicked or Harry Potter.

**A/N- I don't know how well I did with this. Please tell me what you like/dislike. Thank you to those who are following/favoriteing this, it means the world to me. Also a BIG thank you to** **musicalgryffindor of being the first (and only) person to review.**

Harry had just asked what kind of weapon Voldemort was after when there was a _pop _and suddenly two people landed on the table.

One was a woman, in her mid-twenties, from what Harry could tell. She had brown eyes, and raven hair that went about down to her waist. She dressed in all black, a dress that went to her ankles, where there were black combat boots on her feet, and there was a peeked black hat with a wide brim. In one hand she had a ratty old broom, and she held on to the man who was beside her with the other hand. The thing that stood out the most though was her skin. It was green.

The man looked to be maybe two years younger. He had sandy hair, and blue eyes. He wore a tattered green, what looked like it could have been uniform at one point, but wasn't any more. In one hand he was griping a gun tightly, in the other he was holding the women's hand.

Harry looked around to see everyone had quickly gotten out their wands and were holding them in a defensive stance.

"Stupefy!"

The green woman reacted quickly to the spell, she waved her hand, and the spell was absorbed in an invisible shield.

"I didn't know you could do that." The man whispered to her.

"Yes, well, Yero, I've had to get out of tough spots over the years." She muttered right back to him.

"Who are you? How did you get here? Are you a witch? How are you doing magic with out a wand?" Sirius questioned them.

"Well," the green girl started," my name is Elphaba, Elphaba Thropp and this is-"

"I'm Fiyero Tiggular," said the man- Fiyero- cutting Elphaba off," Where are we? I've never seen a place like this before."

"We're from OZ. I would like to know where we are, now would be best."

"Fae, to be fair we just landed in their house." She looked at the people at the table, "But it would be so good of you if you told where we had the displeasure to land."

"You're in London." Answered Hermione meekly.

"How did you get here," Ron questioned them.

"We got here through a portal" she turned to Fiyero," I left the spell in Kiamo Ko."

'It will be fine; they're not trying to kill us. Yet"

Elphaba turned back to the group, "I'm guessing you can do magic, with, I'm guessing those are wands?"

"Yes," answered Hermione, finding her voice.

Elphaba gave a small chuckle, then said to herself, "I knew Glinda's wand was over the top."

"Who's Glinda?"

"You don't know anything about OZ, do you?" Elphaba asked, then continued talking without giving them a chance to answer. "Glinda's the ruler of OZ, Glinda the Good, The Good Witch of the North, formerly Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands."

"So you have witches where you come from?"

"Of course, didn't I just say Glinda was a witch? There are, or well, were 4n witches in OZ. Me, Glinda, Nessarose, Morrible." The last name was spat out like it was the worst person in OZ.

"Why did you say the last name, Morrible, like that?"

"She worked with the Wizard, was his press-secretary. She was powerful person, with both political and magical power. She's also evil. Now, since I'm sure your going to ask about Nessa, she's was the Wicked Witch of the East, Governor of Munchkinland, before that brat flew in and crushed her." She narrowed her eyes and then said, "Now I think its time for you to answer some of our questions."

"Elphaba, its more your questions, you don't let anyone else talk."

Elphaba quickly glared at Fiyero then continued with what she was saying, "Who are you? How can you do magic? Where are we?"

"You're in London. We're born with magic, but we go to school to learn how to use it."

Then Mrs. Weasley appeared in the door way.


	5. Meeting Part 2

**Hi. I'm back. I wasn't gone for that long, but still. This was actually supposed to be part of the last chapter, but I really didn't want to type more. Sorry. I hand write my writing, then type, and I HATE TYPING. **

**I hope you all like this and I want to say THANK YOU to who ever is following/favoriting this, It really does mean a lot to me. Now what would make it better is reviews, so please review.**

**Disclaimer- I didn't exist when Harry Potter and the book Wicked came out, I was 1 when the musical Wicked was made, so do I own it? No I DO NOT. So why do I have to do a disclaimer? Because some people are brainless, thats why.**

Chapter 5 - Meeting Part 2

Mrs. Weasley stared at Elphaba and Fiyero, "Who are they? How did they get here? There's a Fidelus charm around the whole building! Dumbledore put it here himself!" As she pulled out her wand she turned to them, "Are you Death-eaters?"

"Death-eaters? I have been called many things, including Artichoke, green girl, and once was even confused for a traffic light, but I have never been called a Death-eater. I mean really? Eating Death?" She said as she gave out a small cackle.

"How did you get here?"

"We were getting there, Molly." Lupin interjected, sighing, "They got here with a portal spell of some kind. As for the Fidelus charm, we don't now how they got past it. They come a place called OZ. This is-"

"I can say my name, I'm Elphaba Thropp."

"And I'm Fiyero, Fiyero Tiggular."

Elphaba shot Fiyero a look for interrupting her statement, and then continued, "I've studied magic and I've never heard of a Fidelus charm before. What is it?"

"A Fidelus charm is a complex spell where a secret location is kept in a single living soul, if the person with the secret doesn't tell then no one will ever find it."

"That would have been useful all these years." Elphaba muttered so only Fiyero could here.

Then she turned to the group and said, "Whom are you hiding from? Are you criminals?"

Harry stared at her. How munch did they know about them? She didn't seem to know munch about magic and Hogwarts. Maybe it was just a lucky guess? Did they know that were as good as criminals in the Ministry's eye?

Ron interrupted Harry's thoughts, "You don't know who we're fighting? We're fighting You-Know-Who! You know that's the reason people are calling Dumbledore an old fool and Harry a nut case! Because the Ministry won't admit that he's back!"

At first Fiyero stiffed when he heard the name You-Know-Who. Glinda had often refer to Elphaba as that because Glinda couldn't bear to call Elphaba 'The Wicked Witch of The West", so she had settled for You-Know-Who. Every one knew whom she was talking about anyway. But it was obvious that they we're talking about someone else, a different You-Know-who.

"Who's You-Know-who? I don't know who you're talking about." Fiyero said quickly not thinking about what he was talking about.

Seeing their shocked faces Elphaba quietly whispered to Fiyero, "For OZ sake, Fiyero, do you ever think?"

"Hey sometimes I do!" Fiyero whispered back indignantly.

"Voldemort. We're fighting Voldemort." Everyone filched as Harry said the name out loud.

"You know telling us his name really helps us know who he is and why you are hiding from him, because telling us what he's done won't help us at all. Elphaba answered sarcastically.

Everyone excluding Fiyero, stared t Elphaba for making such a casual remark about the dark lord.

Finally Lupin spoke, "You can't be death-eaters, and so we should sit down. It's going to take a longtime to explain this to you."


	6. Every (or about every) story

**Hi. I know it's been a while since I updated but I have no excuses for why its taken so long, I really don't. I think I'm going to try to update at least every month, but that may not happen.**

**Now like always, read, review, (please review, I have two reviews for this, and my one-shot, A Little Fall of Rain, has four.) Favorite if you think this is good enough, ('cause that's your own opinion) and if its been more that a month please PM me to remind me to update. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything! (I never have)**

"So, what did this guy do?"

They had gotten off the top of the table, changing places so that they were sitting on one of the benches around the table.

"Fiyero, how about instead of you asking about who they're fighting, we learn who they are," Elphaba then turned to the whole table, about to ask that very question.

Lupin answered her question before she could ask it. "I'm Remus Lupin, this is Sirius Black," he said pointing to each person and saying their name, "Molly Weasley, her sons, Fred-"

"I'm George!"

"Sorry George-"

"Just kidding, I'm Fred!"

"The identical ones are Fred and George," Lupin said, going back to introducing people, "Ron, and then there is Ron's friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

"And speaking of the kids, isn't time for them to go to bed?"

"I would agree, but I think that they would help me tell the story of what has happened in these recent years."

"Fine but after that straight to bed."

**Break-in-the-story-break-in-the-story-break-the-story**

_(One good summary of the Harry Potter books up to this part later)_

"So, Voldemort is really evil, he's back, and no one believes you." Fiyero re-caped.

"That's it."

"We answered you're questions, now you need to answer ours." Sirius demanded, "Who are you, how did you get here, and why?"

"Basic summary of my life," _very basic, Elphaba thought_, "I was born green- why, I don't know- in Munchkinland- that's a place- went to school, met Fiyero, traveled around OZ, then came through a portal with Fiyero and got here."

Sirius looked like he wanted more of an answer, but Ms. Weasley took advantage of the silence and told the kids to go to bed.

"Oh, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, dears, show Fiyero and Elphaba to the extra bedroom."

When they were climbing the stairs to go to bed, Ron caught sight of Elphaba's broom and asked, "Why do you have a _broom_?"

"To fly." was her very concise answer.

Ron looked mystified that something so _dirty, _and un-like what their brooms looked like, could fly.

"But, how… how can it _fly?_ It's old, worn, and dirty!"

"So, how does its outside matter, it flies. I know because I'm the one that cast a spell on it to _make it fly_, and if you're not conviced, just ask Fiyero about his first time on the broom. Lets just say, I hope no one was under us."

Hermione looked awed, "You made a broom fly, by your self. That must have been a very hard spell!"

_Not really, just saw it, read it, and things happened. I wish it had been hard, but it was so easy to hurt those Monkeys._

Instead of answering with the full truth she just answered, "Not, really." And went to bed.


	7. Expanding Those Words

**Hi! Guess what! I'm not dead! And there's a new chapter!**

**The rest of the AN will be at the end of the chapter.**

disclaimer-** I don't feel like being creative right now, so I'll stick with saying that I don't own Wicked and Harry Potter.**

The next morning Elphaba got up early, like always (habit from her days on the run). She got into her one dress and walked around the halls.

As she passed one door she heard a noise coming from it, sounding like on from an animal or Animal.

She opened the door to see a half horse, half bird, which she supposed was the hippogriff that they mentioned last night.

Sitting next to the hippogriff was Sirius.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked harshly.

"I wanted to talk to you" It was one of the reasons why she had gone for a walk, "I want to know more about how you were made into a criminal."

"You want to be another person who pretends to know what it feels like to be framed for something you didn't do, and then become a public enemy." He said heatedly.

"Yes, exactly, except I know how that feels more than anyone else here, even Fiyero."

"How did you become a wanted criminal?"

"Long story short, I gave some monkeys or Monkeys, I was never sure which, some wings which I was then called wicked for doing, but you probably want the full story."

"That would be useful."

Breakinthestory-Breakinthestory

One summary of Wicked (from Elphaba's POV) later.

After that they went downstairs to the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley was cooking breakfast.

"Oh, Elphaba could you go and get the kids, their upstairs, 5th door to the left for the Harry and Ron, right for Ginny and Hermione and next to them are Fred and George. It's time to eat, and then we need to clean this house more, with it being abandoned and all."

"I'll go get them Mrs. Weasley," Elphaba agreed and as an afterthought added, "Might as well get Fiyero as well, OZ knows he could sleep all day if someone let him."

AN- I am so so sorry for how very late and short this is, I got banned from the compute (with the exception of school work) because I got (2) bad grades in grammar (A 45 and 54), so I'm typing this on my phone (that's why the bolding is messing up). I'm going to try to make the next chapter at least more than 600 words.

Also I want to say THANK YOU for the reviews! They really do mean so much to me, so keep reviewing (actually anyone, guest or member, please just say if you're still reading this, I want to know who is)

One more thing is I don't feel like this chapter is the best, it was really just a filler, but the next chapter will have plot related stuff happen in it. And tell me if anyone is OOC.

bye for now

-Retta


End file.
